In the current STB program recording application based on DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) standard, there are two kinds of TV recording modes: one is “instant recording,” and the other is “scheduled recording.” In the “instant recording mode,” a user presses a recording button to launch a record from a specified time which the user is interesting in. When the user thinks that the impressive scene is over, it will be completed by pressing the recording button again to complete the recording. In the “scheduled recording” mode, from the EIT (Event Information Table) transmitted in the DVB PSI/SI (Program Specific Information/Service Information) tables, a user can select the specified events to record the related program in advance. The recording will be launched automatically when the event time is started and will be finished when the event is over. For the two methods mentioned above, the recorded program is stored in the internal/external hard disk. A user can watch the recorded program in anytime.
However, actually when a user wants to record a live TV program, and the user is only interested in some special scenes, but the user does not know when the interesting points will happen in advance. For example, in a soccer game, fans love to record the scene when a goal happens, but it cannot be known in advance. If users use instant recording, the goal during a match is not known in advance. It is not necessary for users to use scheduled recording to record all of the soccer game. Users are only interested in the goal happens. If a soccer game is totally recorded, when users watch the 90 minutes recording, usually they will use the trick mode method to seek to the goal time to watch the goal scene. The interesting points during a game are usually not over 10 minutes. So it is not necessary to record other 90% contents on the disk.